Tsubaki Yayoi/Quotes
Character Introduction *''I swear, upon this blade that I will NOT lose! Zero-Type Izayoi... Carrying out her mission!'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: Let's go, Tsubaki! I'll carve a path for both of us! :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Of course, Jin. I'll follow you anywhere. Noel Vermillion :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Here they come, Noel. Are you ready? :Noel: You bet, Tsubaki! With you by my side, I have nothing to fear. Hakumen :Tsubaki (Izayoi): I shall show you, my justice! :Hakumen: Very well. Then I shall bear witness to your resolve. Makoto Nanaya :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Makoto, don't forget we have to back each other up. :Makoto: Okay! Bring it on! Mai Natsume :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Okay, Mai. Just as we planned. :Mai: Roger! I'm counting on you, Tsubaki! Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Tsubaki (Izayoi): I will not waver in my pursuit of justice! :Yu: The people I have to protect... I will NOT lose! Naoto Shirogane :Naoto S.: I'll put my life on the line to reveal the truth. :Tsubaki (Izayoi): And if that truth proves evil, I will punish you in the name of justice. Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae :Orie: Salvation for the righteous... :Tsubaki (Izayoi): ...Punishment for the unjust. Seth the Assassin : Tsubaki (Izayoi): My blade shall cast judgment upon you! : Seth: And mine shall be the last one you see. Yuzuriha :Tsubaki (Izayoi): I shall bring judgment upon your corrupt ways! :Yuzuriha : In other words... Evil shall fall! Get it? RWBY Blake Belladonna :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Now, I shall carry out my justice. :Blake: I can't promise I'll fight fair though. Senran Kagura Yumi : Tsubaki (Izayoi): I will deliver judgment. : Yumi: And I shall complete my mission. Victory Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: Not a single foe... :Tsubaki (Izayoi): ...Can stand before our cause. Noel Vermillion :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Well done, Noel. Great job. :Noel: Yeah! Our friendship reigns victorious. Hakumen :Hakumen: I see. So this is the form your justice takes. :Tsubaki (Izayoi): That's right. I will no longer stray from the path. Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Easy peasy! We're invincible! :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Oh, Makoto. You always get so carried away. Mai Natsume :Mai: Way to go, honor student. That was easy. :Tsubaki (Izayoi): All thanks to your support, Mai. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Tsubaki (Izayoi): This match was not determined by strength alone. '' :Yu: ''It was a clash of our conviction. It's that simple. Naoto Shirogane :Tsubaki (Izayoi): This battle would not have been won without your strength. Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Your sins have been judged. :Orie: Leave at once. before our blades take your life. Seth the Assassin : Tsubaki (Izayoi): Your sins have been purged. : Seth: Now begone. I have no use for you. Yuzuriha :Tsubaki (Izayoi): It is the fate of all evil to be destroyed. :Yuzuriha: Surrender now while you still can! RWBY Blake Belladonna :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Judgement bestowed... :Blake: ...With a few sneak attacks thrown in for fun. Senran Kagura Yumi : Tsubaki (Izayoi): Judgment delivered. : Yumi: And mission complete. Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: That was an amazing fight. Well done, Tsubaki. :Tsubaki (Izayoi): N-Not at all... It was all thanks to you, Jin. Noel Vermillion :Noel: You are really amazing, Tsubaki. I'm going to have to work harder. :Tsubaki (Izayoi): I wouldn't say that... You were a huge help in this fight. I'm counting on you for next time too, Noel! Hakumen :Hakumen: Justice built upon selfish desires... You have chose a path of violence, Tsubaki. :Tsubaki (Izayoi): I am prepared, Lord Hakumen. I will not betray the justice I have defined. Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Alright! We made it this far, so let's see just how far we can take this! :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Okay, okay. Just don't overwork yourself, Makoto. Mai Natsume :Tsubaki (Izayoi): We should have a meeting to discuss that battle later. We have a lot of room for improvement, even in terms of Seithr efficiency. :Mai: Fine, fine... You haven't gotten any more laid back since you left the academy, huh, Tsubaki? Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Tsubaki (Izayoi): My pursuit of justice demands I eradicate all evil in my path. I suggest you stand aside. :Yu: Even then, we walk forward. We can't protect anyone if we're too busy watching our feet. Naoto Shirogane :Naoto S.: Those who do not question their sense of justice may well lose their way. You should be careful not to-- No, never mind... :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Call it blind faith if you wish, but nothing will stop me from carrying out justice as I determine it. Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae :Orie: We can only carry out law and order through the use of force, which means the justice we uphold is far from perfect. Even so--'' :Tsubaki (Izayoi): ''Yes. Even so, we will always choose the sword. Until the day that all immorality is purged. Seth the Assassin : Tsubaki (Izayoi): You are an arbiter of sin and punishment, assassin. Yet you still refuse to step into the light of justice. : Seth: Behind every light is a shadow, and that is where the assassins dwell. You and I achieve the same goals, but I expect no glory. Such is my role. Yuzuriha :Tsubaki (Izayoi): Such elegant swordsmanship... Please, tell me: what sort of justice drives your blade? :Yuzuriha: I'll protect everything within my reach, no matter what. That's my kind of justice! ♪ RWBY Blake Belladonna :Blake: Call me cheap, or a coward, or whatever you want. I don't care what you think. :Tsubaki (Izayoi): No. If that is your justice, I will not question it. As long as it doesn't interfere with mine. Senran Kagura Yumi : Yumi: Power carries both a sword and shield. Your Sealed Armament is the blade that severs evil. So my snow shall be the shield that protects happiness. : Tsubaki (Izayoi): As long as you fight in the service of order, I have no objections. We shall walk the path of righteousness together! Category:Quotes